


Oct 30: Chainsaw

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, M/M, Murder, No happy endings, Scarefest, chainsaw, implied Jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: There's only so much a person can take before they snap.





	Oct 30: Chainsaw

The tall figure stood over the table, staring down at the man strapped to it, eyes blazing with excitement and hunger at the anticipation of another kill. Behind him, the remains of the four other men lay, their blood running across through the paths in the floor that guided them to the collector he'd set up. The smallest one was still holding onto life, barely; the pain and blood loss would soon claim him.

A pity really, the tall man had rather grown fond of the smaller. They'd all been special to him, but the youngest had always had a special place in his heart. He smiled as the man strapped to the table glared up at him, tears streaking his face. He was dressed only in his boxers, and he had tape covering his mouth. He'd been tied spread eagle so there was more flesh exposed that the killer could work with.

"You know, they trusted me and that was their mistake. You can't trust anyone. But I guess you of all people understand that," he said. The man glared at him again and mumbled something into his gag, the killer chuckling and raising a gloved, bloody hand to his ear.

"What was that? Can't quite hear you," he teased. His victim glared at him harder before his expression eased. The killer noted the change and reached down to the man's face and began to peel the tape away, pausing.

"No screaming. Not yet, I don't want to ruin that voice of yours," he warned and the man nodded before the killer pulled the rest of the tape off the man's scruffy face.

"Okay, whatever you're gonna say, say it," the killer said crossing his arms.

"Why? Why did you do it?" the man's deep voice wasn't angry, more sad and betrayed than anything. The killer sighed and shook his head.

"You fuckers pushed so many buttons over the years it's a fucking miracle I waited this long. Like I said earlier, you can't trust anyone. Trust takes time and that's all I needed to get you assholes to fall for my act," he spoke. The man on the table looked hurt.

"But why? What do you get from this? We loved you, cared about you. You were a part of the family!" he spat.

"Don't act like this is all my fault-"

"It kind of is,"

"Shut up. As for what I get out of it, I get the pleasure of drinking your life force and taking it from you. It's all mine," the killer snapped and pointed at the blood. The man felt sick and turned his head away.

"You're a monster," he said softly.

"Oh I'm the monster? Have you looked in a fucking mirror lately? If I'm a monster then what are you?" the killer snarled. The man looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not apologizing for the things I've done. Everything I've done to make me who I am, I did for you! To protect the family! You think I wanted any of this? You think I wanted Jeremy dead? What about Gavin and Michael? Did they deserve this? Jack never hurt a fly but there he is, butchered by the very man he trusted the most with his life," he cried. The killer paused and looked over at the bodies of his victims, his old friends.

Jack had known him since he was young, Michael treated him like a dad, Gavin was more of a son to him, and Jeremy had idolized and looked up to him, telling him he was the kid's hero on multiple occasions. The more he looked the more he had to agree, they didn't deserve this. But there was no going back now.

"It doesn't matter anymore. They put their lives in my hands, they were mine to kill. If I'm being honest, I was a little worried at first you'd beat me to it Ryan. You always were the one we thought would snap," he said and smiled down at Ryan.

"Fuck you Geoff!" Ryan growled and pulled at his restraints in a futile effort to lunge at the man.

"Crazy ol Ryan, the creepy as fuck guy. If I wanted to I could blame this all on you and get your ass thrown in prison, but where's the fun in that?" Geoff chuckled darkly as he traced a finger over Ryan's chest, the movement making Ryan want to throw up.

"I am sorry I had to kill him, I know how much he meant to you," Geoff said quietly, Ryan looking up surprised.

"He was just a kid Geoff. Jeremy was innocent. He was special," he said in a quivering voice, glancing over to see Jeremy draw a painful breath that was released as his last, tears filling Ryan's eyes.

"At least I didn't make him watch me kill you," Geoff shrugged and Ryan growled.

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend. I should've seen this coming," he snarled.

"Yes, you should've. And because you didn't they're dead," Geoff smirked and petted Ryan's chest before moving to the other end of the room and hefting up the chainsaw that was there.

Ryan felt his blood go cold and he struggled against his bindings, desperate to get away from the advancing Geoff. The man laughed as he approached Ryan, yanking on the cord of the chainsaw.

"It was nice knowing you Ryan, feel free to start screaming now," he said as the saw started up, the sound causing Ryan to jump and shrink away as far as he could.

Geoff laughed at the fear in Ryan's eyes as he drew close and then the screams as he lowered the blade slowly, cutting through Ryan's left leg first, then making cuts all down his body and arms before he started the carving process, the blood of the once thought mad man flying everywhere and splattering Geoff in the face as he smiled, the screams Ryan released echoing in his mind long after they'd ceased.


End file.
